


A kiss a day keeps the doctor away

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Spirk is life / Spirk Oneshots [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bruises, Crushes, Fluff, Humor, James T. Kirk is a Little Shit, Kissing, M/M, Missions, Teasing, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: "Spock, did you know a kiss can fix any wound?"{kirk just wants an excuse to finally kiss Spock xD}





	A kiss a day keeps the doctor away

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm yeah I don't know why I wrote this but they are cute and I can't get enough xD
> 
> if you have any suggestions leave them down below ♥️ 
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ^^

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

"You're bleeding."

Spock lifts his head towards Jim who motioned towards Spock's hand.

"It stopped now."

Jim moves over to the medical bed Spock was sitting on, taking a ball of cotton and a small alcohol bottle with him.

"You should've let Bones clean this for you."

"Doctor McCoy has already treated the mild concussion I have sustained; all other injuries are to less an extent than those concerning the other crew patients."

"Were you going to clean it yourself then?"

"Of course, Captain."

"Liar."

"You know I do not lie." Spock cocked his head slightly.

Jim chuckled, reaching to take hold of Spock's injured hand and turning it to lay in his larger palm, his fingers brushing at Spock's wrist. The Vulcan made no move to stop him wheb he tipped the bottle to wet the cottonpad with alcohol and brought it to Spock's hand.

"Slight sting incoming."

Spock's brow twitched when Jim dabbed the soaked cottonwool over his bruised knuckles, saying nothing of the burning alcohol while it erased the traces of dried blood. His eyes briefly flickered upwards to Jim's face but the captain kept his eyes on the hand in his, fingers trailing over the bruised skin.

"Try not to hit a wall next time, okay?"

"It was not meant for the wall as my trajectory was off by 0.2-"

"It was a joke." Jim cut in with a snort.

"Your humor is still something I am unfamiliar with."

"Great, I love being a mystery."

Spock's eyes trailed down to where Jim's fingers traced the underside of his wrist.

It was obviously sarcasm the captain was using but he decided against commenting on it, focusing on the warmth against his skin instead.

"You know, there is something that always work for these." Jim traced a small cut with the pad of his thumb.

"Is it medical?" Spock still watched his hands.

"I believe it is- worked everytime and I stopped crying almost instantly when I was young." Jim's mouth turned upwards.

"Do elaborate, Captain."

"A kiss just took all of it away."

"A...kiss? Captain- that is highly illogical."

"Nope, definitely worked."

"The method you have used has properly disinfected the wounded area; if you were to kiss it you would just infect it once again since the mouth is-"

"Shut up and let me kiss your hand, Spock."

Spock closed his mouth, almost scowling as Jim lift his hand up. He held close to his mouth and winked at Spock before letting his lips ghost over the bruised knuckles.

It was warm. Warm and almost soothing as Jim's breath blew over the cut skin and his lips followed with a steady pressure, giving a soft peck to each knuckle.

When he pulled away he couldn't help but laugh as he watched the tips of Spock's ears being tinted with green; the only indication of how Spock was reacting. 

"Why are you laughing?"

"You're blushing." Jim gloated.

"I am not."

"Then maybe I should kiss you again."

And before the Vulcan could respond, Jim's mouth gently covered his in a brief kiss.

 

They quickly parted at  Bones' shouting coming from the hall. 

"I've got to pull out the damn brandy tonight." Dr. McCoy muttered as he entered the room and slapped Kirk on the arm.

"Trouble, Bones?"

"Yeah- your crappy decisions got me a lot of work today." Bones scowled.

"Well then, apologies, doctor," Jim laughed, "I'll let you get to it then. Save some brandy for me."

"Yeah, yeah. Just go do your job properly." Bones waved a dismissive hand, not looking up from the lab results in his hands.

Jim paused at Spock's bed again, leaning close to brush his lips against Spocks face.

" _You're definitely blushing now._ " Jim murmured against his jaw.

Spock swallowed softly, looking down at his bruised hands as Jim disappeared through the doorway.

Bones finally looked up from his papers.

"You look kind of green there, Spock. Sure you're not dying?"

"I'm... Fine, doctor."

_Spock willed the blush away, the warmth of Jim's lips still on his._

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also: 
> 
> You can watch one of my Spirk fmv's here:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KzrmqE2rVZQ
> 
> Got a lot of them on the way so please check it out and subscribe if ya like them ♥️♥️


End file.
